


Dark

by mido



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Sburb Session, F/M, graphic depictions of gory type things, grimdark!rose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-04
Updated: 2014-05-04
Packaged: 2018-01-21 21:12:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1564241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mido/pseuds/mido
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Then you started noticing things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dark

You’ve never really paid attention to her. She was usually hanging around with Kanaya or one of her other friends, whilst the few people you actually considered talking to included only Feferi and Karkat. No one else bothered to try and start up conversations with you or even acknowledge you, so you just ignored them in return.

Then you started noticing things.

Feferi had dragged you along to a meetup Aradia had arranged, with nearly everyone there. It was nice to get away from your dorm for a while, but you felt sort of awkward standing alone while Feferi went off to go find Sollux. Karkat eventually got fed up with you acting like a lonely 13 year old and pulled you into a conversation with Dave and Rose. Karkat bickered with Dave for the majority of it, but eventually resigned and settled into comfortable conversation with the two of them. You managed to get in a comment every now and then, but you didn’t really feel like talking.

So you decided to observe everyone else. Dave didn’t seem particularly interested, with his shoulders confidently pulled back and arms crossed. Karkat was obviously ticked off by him just being there, but was making an effort to converse like a civilized person. He turned his attention to Rose, and that’s when you heard.

She’d bite down on the ends of her words, gritting her teeth between sentences as if she was keeping something from slipping out. Her voice sounded more gurgly than you thought it should, and her hands seemed to be permanently jammed in the pockets of her skirt.

A few minutes later, when Feferi had found you again and tugged you over to another group of people, you saw Rose excuse herself out of the corner of your eye, hurrying to the bathroom and escaping the crowd. You turned to Fef and told her you needed to take a piss, then went on to follow her footsteps. When you got to the womens’ bathroom, you first knocked on the door gently, almost as if you thought that if you hit too hard something would pop out at you.

She doesn’t respond, but you can hear rather grotesque sounds through the door. You knock again, a frantic staccato on the metal. There’s still no response, but it’s evident she’s making an attempt to hold in whatever’s making that sound now that she’s aware that you’re out there. Finally, you decide to hell with it and jiggle the doorknob, which turns out has been unlocked this whole time. You open the door gingerly, opening it up just enough to see through a crack. As soon as you get a glimpse of what’s in there your eyes widen in fear and confusion, and you throw the door open as you step inside. You close it behind you, not wanting anyone else to witness what’s in here.

There’s sticky black goop splattered across the tiles, haphazardly aimed at the toilet bowl. Deformed spheres the size of your fist are lumped in with the tar-looking substance; they’re misty white and not fully opaque, with strands looking similar to saliva webbing off them. They look kind of like eggs to you, and you wonder why the hell they’re that big. Then you turn your gaze to her, who currently has her eyes squeezed shut and her hand clamped over her mouth, the same blackish goo leaking out between her fingers. It’s dripping onto her blouse, and now that you’re this close you can see her skin’s taken on a grey tint, darkening the natural pale tone. The tips of her fingers seemed to be dented, with a smooth bowl cut out of the top. They resemble that of an octopus’s suction cups, and more are scattered across her arms, now bare from her rolled-up sleeves.

You fall to your knees in front of her, knowing that this is no time for a snarky pick-up line or a pretentious insult. She cracks an eye open at you, but clamps it shut again as another wave of goo cascades out of her mouth and effectively covering her hand in the stuff. She makes a choking sound as another deformed egg drops out between her lips, followed by more goo and two more eggs. She’s breathing heavily, and your jeans are now covered in the tar-looking shit. You look at her with confused and frightened eyes, and she opens her eyes to meet your gaze again.

She coughs suddenly, and begins to beat her back with one hand as the remnants of the goops drip out of her mouth and off her tongue. You rush to her side and move her hand as you start patting firmly on her back until you can hear she’s breathing normally again. You turn her face to you and she looks so scared, so unlike how she was before, with pearls rolling off her pointed tongue. Now she looks like those pearls are just gravel on a forked tongue, being swept out of her mouth by an unforgiving tentacle. You can clearly see she’s on the brink of tears, so you decide not to speak as you pull her into your chest, hoping to offer her a moment of temporary solace.

**Author's Note:**

> first time writing eri sorry if he's ooc  
> inspired by [this post](http://therealdeidara.tumblr.com/post/84695390867/sermna-morningthief-sermna-rose-who)


End file.
